Looking For A Happy Ending
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: Cledism...During season 4 when Cloe dissapears, Ved leaves Ram and goes to the Mall, will Cloe return. T for safety. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything tribey

Description: When Ved finds out how evil Ram is and doesn't want to work for him he goes to the Mall, and he finds it hard to forgive himself for what he's done, can Cloe help him? Will she ever return? Will get to be together or will Ram stop their Happy Ending?

_Looking For A Happy Ending_

Ved ran towards the Mall, he had to find Jay. Ram had tried to force him to complete his work but he knew Ram would DELETE him once he was done he had to get away, once again Jay was right. He pushed past the city people and they gave him strange looks but no-one said anything they could tell he wasn't his usual self. He picked up his pace; Ram would be able to find where he was using the cameras, the system he rigged up. If he didn't get to the Mall, get to his brother, he would be dead. He ran into the Mall.

'Jay! Jay? Where are you? Jay!' Ved yelled into the space around him, looking for his big brother.

The Mallrats heard a noise coming from the entrance of the Mall, it sounded like they wanted Jay. The Mallrats headed for the stairs and stopped when they saw who was at the bottom. Ved was doubled over, out of breath. Jay ran down the stairs with the Mallrats on tail.

'Ved? What's going on? Why are you here?' Jay asked questionably.

'Ram...You were right...Tried to DELETE me...Cloe.' Ved managed to get these small bits of information out but he was out of breath. He realised the world around him was getting hazy. He stood up straight but regretted it. His body had no oxygen, he felt dizzy then everything went black.

Ved fell. Jay caught him before he hit the ground and Pride helped him carrying his brother up the stairs, into Cloe's room. The laid him on her bed and walked back to the cafe. It was meeting time.

The Mallrats were all in the cafe along with Jay, Ebony and Siva.

'Jay, we're all going to get some sleep and then tomorrow we're going to have a meeting and hopefully Ved will be awake then and we can ask him what's going on but for now we all need some sleep.' Amber said forcefully. Everyone headed off to their rooms. Jay decided to leave Ved by himself.

'_Cloe where are you?' Ved yelled in virtual reality. He had been searching for what seemed like days. Then he saw her, she was strapped to a chair wreathing in pain screaming for him, screaming for him to help her. Ram was tapping madly at his keys laughing maniacally. He started to run to her but it seemed like the hallway just kept getting longer, she kept getting further away, but the further away she got the louder her screams would get. She kept screaming for him. _

'_Ved, please help me. Please Ved, it hurts. He's hurting me, please make it stop please.' She yelled at him, to him, she just wanted it to stop. He had to make it stop he couldn't bear to hear her scream. Not when it was his fault._

The Mallrats were gathered in the cafe. They were arguing about what they were meant to do with Ved, what he had meant about Ram and Cloe and if they should continue with their plan. But they sound of their arguing was drowned out by the sound of screaming, it was coming from Cloe's room. They knew it could only be Ved. The all went to see what was wrong.

When they walked into Cloe's room the Mallrats were expecting to find Ved in bed, awake, complaining that he was around verts but what they saw was horrible. Ved was thrashing about in Cloe's bed yelling at the top of his lungs 'Stop hurting her Ram', 'Hurt me instead', 'I'll die for her', 'She didn't do anything', 'Please don't I'm sorry, it's all my fault, please don't'. It was obvious he was talking about Cloe but the audience was shocked they hadn't realised he actually cared about her. Jay walked towards his brother and sat beside him, the worry on his face clearly showing. He was slightly shaking Ved, trying to get him to wake up.

_Ved was trying to get Ram to stop it he couldn't reach her but maybe he could bargain with Ram. He felt himself being pulled away from his dream. He didn't want to leave her alone, although it hurt him to see her hurt he couldn't leave her by herself, not with Ram. Not by herself with him. 'Cloe. I won't leave you. Cloe. Cloe. CLOE. CLOE. CLOE. CLOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE-'_

-CLOEEE' Ved shouted while jumping upright from Cloe's bed. He was breathing heavily, out of breath with a broken look on his face. He noticed he had an audience and lay back down, turning away from them. They were her family, he'd ruined her life, taken her away from them, ruined their lives, got them addicted to Paradise and The Game. Everything was his fault, because he was a selfish little kid. He'd ruined the lives of everyone in this city and then he's laughed in their face about it. He should let them string him up and waste him, in front of the entire city. Or banish him from civilisation forever. He was a monster, Cloe never believed that and now look at her, she's at the mercy of Ram. All his fault. He wished he was dead.

'Ved?' Jay said warily. There was something wrong with him; he would usually be acting completely ungrateful to 'verts' for helping him. But instead he had shut himself off from them and rolled over. It was like he didn't want to face the Mallrats. He didn't answer, he just lay there, the only movement from him was his breathing. The Mallrats all headed out of Cloe's room to the cafe.

'Jay, what's wrong with him?' Salene asked warily.

'I don't know. I didn't think he cared about Cloe this much. But maybe it's not Cloe, maybe it's something else'. Jay suggested but was unsure as to the 'something else'.

'You don't think he's a spy do you?' Ebony asked casually. Jay gave her a look but she ignored it.

'No. He couldn't be, could he?' Jay asked not expecting an answer.

'I'm not a spy' A voice said from behind them, they turned to see Ved leaning against the door frame with a sad look on his face.

'Ved.' Jay got up and went towards his brother to hug him but before he could get close Ved took a few steps back to imply that he didn't want to be hugged. Jay went back towards his seat and pushed out an empty one next to him for Ved to sit down. Ved cautiously made his way to the chair and sat in it but stayed right on the edge and tried to unnoticeably move it away from everyone else but they were all in one way or another watching him so they all saw, and they all found it strange.

'Can you explain to us what you were talking about before you blacked out?' Jay said trying to sound as calm as possible, he knew something was wrong with Ved but he didn't know what. Ved was hesitating so Jay thought he should help him out. 'What did you mean by, 'Ram, trying to DELETE you and me being right'' Jay said deliberately avoiding Cloe's name.

'Ram didn't think I was doing my job properly. He was going to try and force me to complete it then he was going to DELETE me. You were right Jay; Ram is bad news, complete psychopath. And Java and Mega too. They are both in on a plan together, trying to take him down, but using you to help them to gain your trust in the process. They're not to be trusted.' Ved said avoiding the gazes of everyone.

'Well bang goes that plan. I thought you said you could trust Mega?' Lex asked Jay angrily.

'I thought I could'. Jay said a little disappointed in himself.

'What about Cloe, huh?' Lex asked Ved in is usual mean tone. Ved looked up with an extremely sad look in his eyes. He got up and trudged down the stairs before anyone could ask him about Cloe or try to stop him. He knew they deserved better. She deserved better, better than him. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He remembered that night, it was the first thing in his mind when he woke up and then last thing when he went to sleep. He remembers it, remembers when he found out what Ram had done to Cloe.

'_Ram? Ram are you in here?' Ved shouted into the dark room. He made his way across the room, towards the super computer. If he could he would find out where all of the Mallrats were taken but his first priority was Cloe. He typed her name into the database, the search results were nineteen. He researched the name Cloe with Mallrat after it. FOUND: 1 the computer read. He clicked on her name. And read the information:_

_Name: Cloe_

_Tribe: Mallrats_

_Age: 15_

_Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes, dark skin, green in hair._

_TOP SECRET..._

_The last two words didn't make any sense, why would Cloe be top secret? He saw a link to a video file and clicked on it._

_A video opened and a masked Techno appeared on the screen._

'_Experiment number zero point one. Testing the virtual punishment'. The male voice said, and then he moved away from the screen to behind the camera. The screen showed a small room with Ram sitting at a computer, Java on his right and Mega on his left. And in front of them was Cloe! She was strapped to a seat with a virtual helmet on._

'_Let me go' She yelled from under the mask._

'_I don't think I'll do that. You've been very naughty, getting Ved distracted from his work. So now you get to test our punishment.' Ram said cruelly. He tapped a few keys and two little lights flicked on her helmet. She screamed. She started wreathing in pain and screaming for Ved to help her._

'_Please Ved please. Help Me!' She yelled. He watched the video for another fifteen minutes. All that happened was Cloe screaming in pain begging for him to help her. When it was finally over the Techno came back in front of the camera and stated: 'Test one complete. Zero point One, success. 'And before the camera was shut off he saw Cloe being lifted off the seat and being placed in chains, then being carried out of the room. Ved escaped out of the video and Cloe's file then shut off the computer. He looked up at the other monitors and saw the evil trio headed towards him. He knew what Ram was going to do, he was going to use Cloe as leverage to get him to finish all of the work he wanted done. Ved was surprised he didn't get Mega to do it but then he remembered, he had put the security locks and firewalls all over his work, Ram couldn't get anywhere near it. He needed passwords and code-crackers; he needed Ved to open his computer. But he knew as soon as he did both he and Cloe would be dead or at least would be, Cloe would probably be tested on some more. It was at that moment Ved knew what he had to do; he had to find his brother, and the Mallrats. But Ram would be able to track him using the system he created, he system put into the cameras that were stationed all around the city. He got back into the system and put up dozens of fire-walls, unfortunately he'd only had time to put up simple ones, ones that could be easily cracked, just a nuisance to Ram, but it would give him enough time to run to the Mall. He quickly pulled his jacket on and ran out of the hotel, he snuck past the guards and made his way further into the city. As he ran all he could hear were her screams, those chilling cries for him to help her and he didn't._

Ved shook his head to make the memory disappear, he knew he had to tell them but he didn't want to just yet, he had just relived it again; he needed a break to recover from her screams inside his head.

Ved has walked away from the Mallrats at the first mention of Cloe. What was going on?

'Jay. Any idea what that was all about?' Amber asked Jay sternly. Jay shook his head.

'I've seen Ved act stuck up, cruel, kind, jealous and many other emotions but I have never seen that before.' Jay said in a worried voice.

'What emotion was it the Jay? He's your brother so you know him better than any of us at least.' Lex said now very suspicious.

'Guilt'. Jay said. The whole group was shocked about that. Why would Ved be guilty? And guilty about Cloe? What did he do?

Ved trudged up the stairs with a grim expression on his face and sunk into the chair he was sitting in before. He had is composure back.

Lex and Pride were furious, what had Ved done to Cloe? They slowly walked over to Ved and Lex grabbed Ved by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Jay jumped out of his seat, ready to pull Lex of his brother but Pride grabbed him and held him back. All the girls weren't sure as to what to do but Ebony went over to Jay and pulled Pride off him but didn't let him go over to Lex. They all stood and watched, waiting to see what Lex would do.

Lex pulled Ved off the wall and slammed him into the chair he was previously sitting in.

'What exactly did you do to Cloe?' Lex yelled at Ved. Ved face was once again broken. 'If you don't tell me, then Pride and I are going to take you into the middle of the city and waste you, or we could just let the city people get a hold of you, I'd love to see what they'd do to you'. Lex said cruelly. At this comment Jay struggled against Ebony, Pride grabbed Jay to help her. Before Jay could shout out threats Ved jumped up out of his seat and stood tall right in front of Lex moving so close their faces were almost touching.

'Do it then. I couldn't care less the punishment they give me.' They whole group were astounded at this comment. Even Jay stopped struggling so he could stare at his brother along with the other Mallrats. Ved moved a little bit away from Lex but didn't try to run, didn't try to cower. 'Everything is my fault. I wish I was dead. I should die a horrible painful death for what I've done. I single-handily ruined your city, hurt you people and destroyed the lives of everyone in it.' Ved said truthfully. Lex backed away from him a little, unsure whether he was bluffing or not.

'What did you do to Cloe?' Jay asked Ved moving closer to him. The whole group was shocked by this. Jay's tone suggested he was actually agreeing with Lex and Pride. Ved sunk back into his chair

'It was all my fault. She didn't do anything wrong, except fall for me. Ram hated it, I wasn't doing my work. He didn't want her around, I figured that I could take her someplace special using the Paradise program, she deserved special, but she got hooked on The Game and Ram used it against her, as soon as she went into the game, he moved her away to her own personal hell. While I was busy he had her body taken away as well. Taken prisoner.' Ved sad sadly. He explained what had happened and how Ram, Mega and Java had done it and what he thinks they're each planning, he then told them what he saw that night, by the time he was finished he was barely holding the tears back, most of them were the same. 'So if you want to waste me or give me to city, be my guest. I deserve everything that's coming to me. I didn't mean t get her into this but I did. Ram is more than likely going to get Java to waste her so please, I'm begging you' Ved said while sinking down to his knees looking up at Lex. 'Waste me, give me to the city, banish me. Just don't let Ram hurt Cloe anymore. Don't let him know what the passwords are; if he does more people will be hurt. If Java's going to kill Cloe then I beg you to do the same to me, if that's the only way I can be with her then I'll take it. Get you revenge on me, please.' Ved was begging Lex. The Mallrats were shocked and worried and sad for him. This was not the usual Ved; this Ved wants to be dead. Jay pushed past Pride and Ebony then got down next to Ved. He wrapped one arm around his little brothers' shoulders and helped him up. Ved head was looking intently at the ground but his face was rather red, he had let the tears come. Jay led him to Cloe's room and left him there. He headed back the cafe where no-one had moved, everyone was shocked still.

'What are we going to do?' Jay asked anyone who would answer. This question snapped everyone back to reality. They all took their seats again.

'Jay'- Amber begun but he cut her off.

'I know. He's not his usual self. I didn't think he cared about her this much, I didn't think he cared about anyone this much. But he does.' Jay said unemotionally, he was still trying to get over the fact his little brother just asks someone to waste him, but not just asked, got down on his knees and begged for it.

'Hey man if I'd have known he was like that I never would have done it'. Lex said feeling ashamed of himself.

'It's okay, I guess. Just don't do it again'. He said shaking hands with Lex.

'Do you think it'd be alright if I went and apologised to him?' Lex asked Jay. He rest of the tribe was curious and shocked at this statement, Lex never apologises.

'Yeah, that'd be fine. But Lex' Jay said, Lex had started walking to Cloe's room but stopped and turned back to look at Jay. 'If he asks you to do it, please refuse. I know you hate him but as far as i can tell Cloe's alive and she doesn't hate him, I know you care about her so please if not for me then for her, please refuse him'. Jay said his face growing more pained by the second. Lex nodded and headed toward the room. The remaining Mallrats discussed what they were going to do.

As soon as Jay left Ved alone Cloe's room he decided to take a look around. He went towards her mirror and found the bracelet he gave her. But he also found her notebook; he opened to the bookmarked page. It was his name written over and over, surrounded by heart and little scribble, all written differently. In different styles, shapes and sizes. How could he have hurt her so bad? She absolutely loved him, but did he feel the same? YES! He hurt her, how could he? Ved grabbed a pen and pulled one of the blank pages out then tore it in half. He wrote one letter to Jay.

_Dear Jay._

_Please know that I do love you big brother. I did always want to be like you but I knew I could never be that great. Don't grieve over me, I'm not worth it. Enjoy your life and bring down Ram. I hope to see you when your time comes although I do hope to be waiting awhile._

_Your brother, Ved... xx P.S. save Cloe for me, please._

He folded the piece of paper then scribbled Jay's name on it. Then he got out the second piece of paper. And wrote a letter to Cloe. Once he finished he left the notes on her bed and made his way up the roof, to end his sorry excuse for a life.

Lex came racing from Cloe's room holding two letters

'I didn't read them, but ones for you. He's not in there.' Lex said sadly handing Jay the two letters. His eyes quickly scanned over the one for him. He dropped it on the table and ran for the roof still clutching Cloe's letter. The group was confused so Amber grabbed the letter and let her eyes scan the page. When she realised what it meant it started to follow Jay but not before saying. 'Ved's going to jump.' The entire tribe raced up the stairs to the roof only a few steps behind Jay. The burst onto the roof to see Ved walking to the end of the catwalk.

'VED!' Jay yelled from a short distance away from the start of the catwalk. Ved stopped at the end and looked down. 'Don't do it Ved. What about Cloe? She loves you and I don't want to be the one to tell her when we get her back that you wasted yourself.' Jay yelled over the wind. 'I'll just remind you of something, how much you care about her.' Jay said opening the letter.

'Dear Cloe. I Love You! I need you to know why I'm doing this. And I hope you can forgive me for taking the cowards' way out. I can't live with the knowledge of what I've done to people, what I've done for Ram. Your screams echo in my head and I can't live with them. I've asked Jay to save you and maybe one day he will, if he does I want you to move on to someone nicer, someone you deserve, someone better than me. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one girl that would have me hooked. That's why I was so mean to you, because I needed to push you away so I didn't fall for a vert. Too late now huh? I was selfish and you didn't deserve it. If I wasn't such a coward Cloe I would marry you and be with you forever, and have kids with you, even in this messed up world. But deep down I know it could never happen, Ram wouldn't stop searching for me. I can't live until he's gone. He'll find me wherever I go and get the passwords out of me. I couldn't do that to you; put you through more pain, never. Yours forever, Ved. P.S. I LOVE YOU.' Jay said close to breaking pointing. Most of the tribe were trying to hold back tears and were so focused in the letter; they didn't notice that Cloe had been on the roof the hole time, that she had heard everything, she knew exactly what was going on. They didn't notice her there until she walked past them. They moved aside for her. She was healthy and wearing her purple jacket, her hair was in two plaits on each side of the head with green colour at the bottoms, she was almost crying. When she walked past Jay he was so shocked he didn't say anything. She walked over to the catwalk and stood at the end.

'I'm right here Ved.' She said in a sad voice.

'See, I'm going crazy. I'm hearing her voice in my head'. Ved said clearly upset.

'You're not going crazy you big doof. I'm right here'. She said, the tears were starting to fall.

'Ved turn around'. Jay said still in slight shock. Ved decided that it couldn't do any harm, so he turned around. There she was, standing at the end of the catwalk. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was crying. He ran to her and held her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair and let some tears fall.

She was here, with him. He could die right now and he wouldn't care he had got to hold Cloe one last time. Only now that he had her, he didn't want it to be the last time. He wanted to hold her for the rest of their lives; he wanted to hold her forever.

'Don't you ever do something like that to me again, got it?' Cloe asked her throat still thick. He nodded. They pulled away from each other a little bit but leaned back in to kiss. Ved pulled away quickly and Cloe didn't know what was happening.

'I love you, Cloe'. Ved said. She smiled.

'I love you too, Ved'. She answered and they returned to their hug.

When they finally finished holding each other they went towards the others holding hands. Jay went to Ved and hugged his little brother despite the protest he got. Some other tribe members hugged Ved and most of them hugged Cloe, including Jay who thanked her for saving his little brother.

They all walked back down to the cafe to talk, Cloe and Ved hand in hand. When they all reached the cafe they sat down with some food and drinks. Ved got up from Cloe side for the first time since the roof and went into the kitchen to get some more drinks for the group.

'So Cloe, how'd you get away?' Lex asked suddenly curious.

Cloe leaned forward to check if Ved was coming out of the kitchen, when he was nowhere in sight she leaned back in her seat.

'They let me go.' She said in a whisper. Lex was about to ask why when Cloe cut him off. 'They sent me back here with a message for Ved, but I'm not going to tell him.' She said quietly. 'Ram said that if Ved doesn't give himself up along with the codes, then he's going to come back for me and take me away for good. He also said he might take Jay with me.' Cloe said in a quick whisper. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Ved walked back into the room with the drinks. Cloe quickly started a new conversation and everyone joined in but throughout the night they all waited for her to be given another chance to talk to them privately. After a few more hours Cloe and Ved went to bed. They curled up under the blankets and fell asleep. An hour later Cloe snuck out past Ved and headed back the cafe we're all the older tribe members who heard what Cloe had said earlier were waiting for her. Ved had felt Cloe get out of bed, so he got up too, to see if she was okay. He walked out of her room to see her talking to the rest of the tribe about how she got away and something about a message from Ram. He eventually heard what the message was and was shocked that she hadn't told him, but in a way he understood. Their conversation soon finished and he hurried off to bed so Cloe wouldn't notice he had been out of bed. He'd deal with the whole Ram thing in the morning, right now all he wanted to do was get into bed and hold Cloe.

When Cloe came back into bed Ved acted like she was just waking him up.

'Hey, where'd you get off to?'He asked innocently. She climbed into bed and he wrapped her arms around him.

'No where better than right her.' She said sweetly and kissed him. 'Ved I have to tell you something, and you may not like it' She looking away from him. Ved kept thinking, this is it, she's going to tell me what that meeting was about, even though I already know, it's the truthfulness that counts.

'Yeah, what is it?' Ved asked her, he could see she was still hesitant. 'Cloe, you can tell me anything, you know that.' He said kissing her forehead.

'Ved, I'm pregnant' She said as if she were waiting for the storm after. Ved was so shocked he didn't know what to do.

'Are you sure?' Ved asked her, remembering their last situation like this. He also remembered the way he acted last time.

'I took one of those tests and I've been feeling sick in the mornings lately.' She said still in a frightened voice.

'What's wrong Clo?' Ved asked her, even though he already knew the answer, she was scared he would react like he did last time. But he's different now and he isn't going to let her down.

'I'm really sorry Ved. Please don't dump me. I love you and I didn't mean for this to happen, I really care about you but if you really don't want anything to do with it than please tell me now.' She burst out. He was shocked at her honesty and her reaction, he also felt really guilty and slack that he's the reason she felt like that. 'Ved say something'. She finally said. Ved pulled her closer and whispered in her ear 'I'm going to be a dad' and he smiled at her, she nodded then he pulled her in close once again and said 'Cloe, will you marry me?'

She was shocked but so happy she said yes and they fell asleep together, in absolute happiness.

Their morning was pretty uneventful. Dee and Patch cooked pancakes, Siva and Lex helped set the table. Ebony, Amber, Trudy, Salene, Pride, May, Jay, Mouse, Sammy, Cloe and Ved all sat down at the table. Breakfast went by completely fine but as lunch came closer things started to get derailed.

The Mallrats were sitting in the cafe when a noise came from the Mall entrance. The Mallrats went downstairs to see what was going on. Mega, Java and Ram accompanied by few Technos were gathered together just past the grill, the Mallrats went and stood in front of them. Cloe had hold of Ved's hand tightly, standing at the back of the group, out of Ram's sight.

'What do you want Ram?' Jay asked taking the lead of tribe.

'You know perfectly well what I want, your little brother'. Ram said wheeling closer to the group. Cloe let go of Ved's hand and walked to the front of the group.

'He's not here, we told him to run. So now I guess it's time for us to pay up'. Cloe said stepping forward, about to let Ram take her. Ved knew what she was doing but he had to stop.

'No.' Ved yelled at Ram while moving up towards Cloe. When he reached her Ram smiled and Ved pushed Cloe behind him.

'Good, Good Ved. I knew you'd come to your senses'. Ram said slyly.

'I didn't really have much of a choice. You didn't really think I'd let you take Cloe away after I just got her back? Or I'd let u anywhere near Jay?' Ved said stepping further away from Cloe.

'No not really. So come now Ved, enough games, tell me the password.' Ram said flicking his fingers. The Technos moved the Mallrats to the side of Ved. Cloe could see everything.

'I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet Ram. Of course it's Ved Rules.' Ved said in a disappointed tone.

'You named our highest ranking password after yourself?' Ram said, making Ved very angry. 'No matter, no matter. We have no use for you now. Java?' Ram said in a bored tone. Jay struggled against the Techno guards, all the Mallrats did. Apart from Cloe, she ran straight past them. Everything moved really fast, Java shot out two zaps, Cloe pushed Ved out of the way and they both fell. Unable to tell who had been hit the Mallrats fought through the Technos and made their way towards Cloe and Ved.

Ved sat up and noticed he didn't have any pain. He looked around the room, Mega and Java were protecting Ram but they were all watching Cloe and himself. The Mallrats were coming closer to them, the Techno guard was on the ground barely moving. Cloe. Ved looked for her; she was a few metres from him, unmoving. He quickly moved towards her but she was right in front of the evil trio. He pulled her up towards him and moved her face towards his, her eyes were closed.

'Cloe, don't you do this to me. Ved said, the tears welling up. The Mallrats had finally realised, Cloe had been hit. 'Don't die on me. Please. I love you Cloe and I plan to marry you and be with you forever. So you have to wake up. Please wake up.' Ved said trying to hold back the tears. 'Remember what we talked about last night? You're carrying my baby and you said you'd marry me. Wake up for those reasons Clo'. Ved said, he had meant to say it quietly but he said it loud enough for everyone in the Mall to hear. The Mallrats looked around at each other in shock. The evil trio were just as shocked and slightly disgusted. Patch went over to them and felt her wrist. There was a pulse.

'It's faint, but she'd definitely alive'. Patch said with lots of happiness.

'See Clo, you're alive, so please wake up Cloe. I love You.' Ved said then leant down and kissed her. When he stopped she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

'I love you too'. She said and they kissed again.

When the evil trio and the rest of the rest of the Techno left Ved got on jack's old computer and hacked into Ram's system and deleted everything he was working on and all of Ram's files, even though he gave them the wrong password; of course the password was Cloe.

Two week later Cloe and Ved got married and eight months later Cloe gave birth to a son. They called him Hunter.

Cloe and Ved and their son lived great lives and Cloe and Ved stayed with each other forever. After defeating the Technos they were able to live peaceful, non-violent lives and they raised their son well.

...THE END... Cledism xx


End file.
